A Mission Of Peace
by henati-bulma
Summary: Vegeta is sent to talk peace to Earth, but Bulma catches his eye and peace isn't the only thing thats on Vegetas mind.


Hello there. I'm new here and I've just started a story. Its a Vegeta and Bulma get together. But its A/U. So please read and review and tell me what you think. I have to warn you though, Vegeta is really evil, and Kakarot is just the same. There will be a lot of violence, adult language and sexual situations in later chapters. So please heed the warning! Thanks. Also I don't own DBZ or any of the characters so please don't sue me!  
  
The dark red of his ceiling blurred into the almost black of the curtains that shielded the last ray of light from his view. He imagined the red sun would be set now and his father would be soon returning from his mission of peace. Peace! What an idiotic concept. There can be no peace between an almighty race and a weaker race. He usually supported his father, but now the old man was getting away from what true power meant. No mercy, once you show mercy to the weak they have an advantage over you. To use that weakness against you, and take whatever they want from you. He was waiting now, as each second ticked by for the old man to fall over and die so he could take his rightful place on the throne and rule the Saiyan-jin empire how it was meant to be ruled.  
Vegeta growled to himself and wondered where his father was getting his way of thinking. It must be from that woman. His mother was soft, and weak. How she had survived the mating ritual was beyond him. And to think that he, as powerful as he was, came from her. Even if he didn't see the worthless woman but for a bit each day she was working hell on his father. She and that third class Bardock. This new talk of peace, and all the shit that it represented to the Saiyan-jin was not something he would continue when his father left him the throne. And his mother he used that term lightly, would be the first to go. Then that third class Kakarot would die also. He would not take lightly his crown and he would not allow a woman to manipulate him as his father had allowed his bitch of a woman to manipulate him.  
But he must have a woman as his queen when it came time for him to ascend the throne. Of what he has seen there as possible mates, he would have none of them. Weak, insecure, doltz trying the best they could to snag his attention. Fools! Do they not know he didn't want them? He was interested in power and a good fight. Simple wiles would not capture him.  
Vegeta's thoughts were rudely interrupted as someone knocked on his door. He growled and rose to answer it. When he swung the door open Kakarot stood there.  
He bowed," Your Father has sent me to summon you, there is set a new mission to Earth. He wants us to talk peace." Kakarot was one of those Saiyan-jins that could get on your last nerve until you want to blow him to hell. But he could do no such thing. he was his father's appointed first hand man. To become his general of war when he ascended the throne.  
Vegeta said nothing as he walked past Kakarot and headed towards his father's council room. When he arrived his father was sitting back in his chair while his mother was also present. Something that had been unheard of until his father included the bitch in his council. She smiled at him, and he wanted to slap that smile off her damn face. But that was disrespectful. He turned his gaze from hers and glared at his father.  
"What is the meaning of this father? I will not be sent to some foolish planet to talk peace with a bunch of weaklings." He crossed his arms and stood defiantly in front of his father.  
" You will do as you are told. Earth is overflowing with valuable resources that we could use and exploit for the benefit of Vegetsii. Do not be foolish son. Peace with Earth will be very prosperous for Vegetseii. Their technology has advanced superbly and will compliment our reign of power. Do not argue with me boy! You and Kakarot will head the mission. I do not want any reports of ill conduct. Now that will be all." He waved him away with a twitch of his hand.  
Vegeta growled low in his throat but bowed none the less and walked out. Kakarot was waiting for him outside the doorway and handed him the key to the ship. "We'll be leaving later at zero eighteen hundred hours. I'll meet you there Prince Vegeta." he bowed and walked away.  
It was exactly zero eighteen hundred hours when they took off. Kakarot was piloting the ship and Vegeta was reading up on Earth and its inhabitants. It was true what his father had said about their technology. It rivaled Vegetseiis. But wouldn't it have been easier and more efficient to just conquer the ball of dirt and then take their technology. Instead of pussyfooting around and giving them means to take advantage of them. Damnit what was wrong with his father?  
"Prince Vegeta we are approaching Earth's atmosphere. At our present velocity and force we should breakthrough and land in twenty earth minutes. They should be ready for us when we land."  
It was as Kakarot had said. There was a waiting party there, ready to escort them to the king's castle. Standing there in front of the crowd was a woman. She stood so coldly and nonchalantly as if she did not want to be there. She had long blue hair that billowed from the ships wind. Her eyes, or what he saw of them were clear aqua blue. But what caught his attention was her body, and the way she held herself.  
She outstretched her hand in greeting, "Mr.Vegeta. I am Bulma Breifs, I'll be your escort for your stay here on Earth. The king is patiently awaiting your arrival inside." Vegeta looked at her hand and turned his nose at it and began to walk away. Kakarot followed. The woman stepped up to walk side by side with him. She had an unpleasant look on her face. And Vegeta found himself side glancing at her. She resembled a Saiyan-jin woman. Well a puny , no tail , weakling version of a Saiyan-jin woman. He wondered just what exactly his father wanted from these pathetic earth creatures. Was it really so important that he would have to travel across the galaxy and stand in the presence of such...  
His thoughts were cut short by the woman at his side, "The king is waiting inside for you. Would you like me to request something for you to dine on this evening?"  
Vegeta walked right passed her as if she had said nothing. She was getting frustrated now with him. He could almost feel her anger rising up inside her, and surprisingly he relished it.  
They took a seat across from the king. He had a warm, friendly smile on his face. It seemed contagious because the other men were also smiling behind him. Pathetic!  
"Gentlemen, I trust your trip here was safe. I hope that your stay here will be good also. We will discuss the treaty in full detail tomorrow after you have had a nights rest, as I'm sure you'll need it. I'm certain you know how beneficial to both of us this will be. Earth can help you achieve unprecedented amounts of power that hasn't been fathom before on Vegetseii. But enough talk about business." He smiled again and Vegeta nodded. It was Kakarot that spoke next.  
Vegeta tuned out Kakarot and his thoughts, Right then what he was thinking about was that woman. She was attractive, for some thing that was out of his species. And he found himself wondering how she would look tousled beneath him. It was a far cry of what he thought of Saiyan-jin woman. Or what he had thought of Saiyan-jin women.  
Kakarot had finished whatever the hell he had been saying and he had risen. Vegeta rose too and at the door stood that blue haired woman. Next to her was another woman. She was a bit taller, about the same age, but with long flowing black hair. They both bowed and stepped into the hallway waiting for them.  
The dark haired one stepped close to Kakarot and took his arm and turned in the other direction. He heard Kakarot grunt and draw his arm away from the woman. She was nonplussed as she led him still away.  
"Mr. Vegeta, I will show you to your room. If you need anything just ring and someone will fetch it for you. " She said all this through closed teeth, and he could tell she didn't want to be there. "Will you be the one to fetch it for me, woman?" he baited with a smirk. And she took it.  
"No, I've more important things to do then to cater to some foreign dignitary. One of the maids will do it. Now if that will be all, here is your room. I really don't care if it is to your liking or not. Goodnight." She turned to go.  
"Woman, what is your age?" he heard himself ask and didn't exactly know why.  
"I won't put up with any of your bullshit. I don't have to answer anything. Now Goodnight!" She caught herself on the verge of screaming and began to stomp off. Vegeta grabbed her and pulled her into his room."  
  
So tell me what you guys think. This is the first fic I've every written. Please please review and tell if I'm doing a good job or not. NE ways Vegeta and Bulma are my favorite couple of all time. 


End file.
